Indigo
by FlamingRose11
Summary: Claudia and Jason want to put aside their differences, but will their secrets and past keep them apart?...or will it bring them closer together? definitely Jaudia!please r&r. DISCLAIMER; i do not own general hospital or any of the characters.
1. chapters 1,2 and prolouge

Prologue

Indigo 

Prologue

" Johnny," said his sister, " whatever Daddy says, you can't believe it all. He'll be okay, you'll be okay. You have to promise me to be strong. You have to be strong Johnny, for your mother and me. You have to be strong! Johnny be strong!" she held on to him in her warm embrace. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her for a very long time; maybe not see her ever again. Her embrace said it all. As Trevor pulled her away from him, she kept saying the same thing: " be strong, be strong. Promise me you'll be strong."

" I promise Claudia," he whispered to her. He knew she heard it. Her face had relief all over it. He knew now he had to be strong. He would always remember his sister.

Claudia fought all the way as Trevor drug her out of the house and towards the car that would take her away from her home, her family, and everything she knew. Her life was a mess. She had known it for a while. What everyday sixteen-year-old found herself being drug out of her own house to be sent away? She fought and screamed the whole way. She screamed for someone to help her. She saw no one outside whatsoever. She only saw a boy who couldn't have been much older than her walking down the sidewalk. Still, from seeing boys not much older than herself work in the 'family business' as her father liked to call it, she knew people her age were capable of many things.

" Help me, please," she quietly said, barely in a whisper, her dark eyes staring into his. She knew he could see how desperate she was. She could see it in his deep indigo blue eyes. She also knew he couldn't help her. He hesitated just long enough. He advanced towards her, but was quickly shoved out of the way by Trevor.

" Get out of my way, kid." He said savagely. The boy let Trevor pass. She didn't blame him. He had to stay out of trouble. If only she had a life that simple. She looked back one more time hopefully at the boy now standing behind her on the sidewalk. He took a few steps forward, not exactly sure of what to do. She had looked too long because in a matter of seconds she felt a hand slap her across the face. " Get in the car!" Trevor yelled. She felt the boy's eyes on her. As soon as she was in the car, she looked at the boy standing on the sidewalk. He was still standing there, not sure of what to do, or what he could do. As the car started to move, she saw him duck his head and walk on. She turned to face the front. She knew she was being sent away. It was her turn to be strong. She had to be strong: for Johnny.

Chapter 1

Claudia sat on the steps of her family home. She remembered this spot, as the place she went when her father was too sick and Trevor was even more manipulative than usual. This is the place where she hugged Johnny before she was sent away to Europe. She could still remember sitting there with her high top shoes playing with the laces as she waited for her father to calm down from any mental lapses he was having. She was doing the same thing today, only this time, it was waiting for Trevor to let all of his adrenaline for manipulation to wear out as well as waiting for her father to regain his sanity. She had just come home no more than half an hour ago from yet another near death experience. Luckily none other than Jason Morgan, the mobster that was way too good for the mob life, had saved her. They were on opposite sides and yet he saved her life though it way have been better for him if he left her there to die. She remembered her father's expression when she came home. He was obviously surprised to see her alive and well, but also outraged. She could still remember the exact words he had said to her:

" I almost had a heart attack when I saw you getting off that motorcycle with none other than Jason Morgan. What in hell's name do you think you are doing around him. You see, this is why you are not cut out for the family business. You walk around sleeping with every guy you lay your eyes on. How do I know you're not giving him any information? Huh? How?"

She had simply answered, "Daddy, I am not sleeping with Jason. I was lucky enough to have been saved by him after my car went sailing off the side of the road after my breaks gave out."

As she expected, she saw a look of horror on her father's face. " Surprising Daddy? Really? I had thought for sure that you would have known something about this. Maybe Trevor can refresh your memory." With that last word, she left his office to sit on the steps she was sitting on right now, waiting for her father to stop ranting. She turned around to see Johnny coming down the steps.

" Are you okay Claudia?" he asked, " I heard Dad yelling at you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him, "I don't know about Daddy though. He wasn't too thrilled to find that Jason had saved me and brought me home."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," he said, " are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?"

" I told you, no, he did not hurt me. He saved my life. It was the hit man Dad and Trevor sent after me who was trying to take it."

" I know you told me, but it's hard to wrap my mind around it. Don't you two hate each other's guts?"

"Well," she said irritated, " I don't really hate him. I have no reason to, but he hates me for no apparent reason I might add."

" Claudia, Claudia calm down. It's okay," Johnny said, " you won't have to cross paths again if you don't want to. Now all you have to take care of is business."

"Johnny, I'm going to owe Jason Morgan for the rest of my life. How do you know he won't stick this to me again?"

" I don't," Johnny said, " but I'm looking at the bright side of things." He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and stood up. " Now I've got to go. I have a prior engagement." His sister looked up at him skeptically.

"Where do you have to go so late at night?" she asked.

"One, it's none of your business, and two it's early morning. You stayed up all night. You should probably get some rest. I'll be fine."

" So you're meeting your little girlfriend, Lulu, huh?" she didn't have to wait for an answer. His face said it all.

"Just be careful, okay John?"

" I will. I promise," he said, and with that he walked out the front door.

Chapter 2

Jason woke up early in the morning to a knock at the door. He slowly started getting up.

"Spinelli, could you go answer the door?" Jason called.

" The Jackal would bee more than pleased to leave his regrettably pink room to see who would love to be in the company of his master Stone cold." Spinelli responded.

"Spinelli, just answer the door," Jason said exasperated. Spinelli was a great, trusting, and innocent friend, almost like a younger brother, but he could get on his nerves easily when he had rough nights. As Jason slowly walked down the stairs, Spinelli finally answered the door.

" Why Vixinella," Spinelli said, " Stone cold is not really in any condition for visitors. He had a rough night and needs complete rest so that-"

"Spinelli it's okay," said Jason. Spinelli rushed out the door. Claudia stopped him.

"It's okay spinelli. I don't mind. You can stay." She smiled. She had met him before a couple weeks back when she came asking Jason for a favor which Jason almost immediately turned down. She had always thought of Spinelli to be too sweet and brilliant for the mob business.

" Oh, thank you for not finding my presence a nuisance," said Spinelli. Claudia turned her attention to Jason.

" I was just coming over to thank you for what you did last night," she said, " you saved my life, and I'm grateful beyond belief knowing you could have just left me there to die. I thank you."

" Don't mention it," said Jason, looking away.

"Oh, the Jackal was unaware that the reason for stone cold's late night excursion was to save Vixinella's life, and she being from the opposite side. What a noble deed Stonecold," said Spinelli.

" Actually, I was involved with that because I was meeting her to get some information about Michael's killer." Claudia became antsy. She knew Ian Devlin was the one who shot Michael, but if Jason were to find out she was behind it, she would not live to see the next day.

"Still, the Master has done a sincere act of chivalry-"

"Yeah, okay Spinelli. Now you've got to go." Said Jason. Spinelli dashed out the door. Jason turned back to Claudia.

"Okay, why are you really here?" asked Jason.

" I told you. I'm ere to thank you and to also say when the time comes along, I will repay you."

" How could you ever repay me? Actually no, why would you want to repay me?"

" You saved my life when you didn't have to Jason," she said, "I don't hate you despite on what you may think. I know you hate me, but I don't know why just like I don't know why you're in this business. Why are you in this business Jason? Huh?"

" I don't know," he said quietly, "frankly it's none of your business."

" I know you can't remember that much Jason," Claudia said daringly, "I was just curious."

" You bringing up my accident really isn't helping so I suggest you go," Jason said forcibly.

"Okay," Claudia gave in. she walked out the door and to Jack's. She needed to play a game of pool. That was too close of a call. She knew Jason was smart. If he knew the truth, there was no doubt he would want her head on a silver platter, and she did not like wearing her silver so high up on her neck. It was meant to dangle fashionably, not keep you in death's grip.

Chapter 3


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason walked through the door of Sonny's office. "You wanted to meet me. Why?"

"Jason, I heard from someone that you saved Claudia Zacchara from an untimely death," said Sonny, " I don't like it."

"what's wrong with saving Claudia? She's just as human as you are. If any other person were trapped in those circumstances tell me I wouldn't have done the same thing. It doesn't mean anything,"

"I don't care!" Sonny said, quickly loosing his temper, " she is dangerous and what you did last night was fraternizing with the enemy. That could put us at serious risk."

" Oh, and what you did with her during her first night in town wasn't fraternizing with the enemy?" Jason retorted.

" That was different," Sonny replied, " and you know it. how was I to know a new woman in town looking for a good time was Anthony Zacchara's daughter?"

" So you're telling me that if you knew who she was you wouldn't have gone ahead and slept with her that night?" Jason said in rebuttal, " That's got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard!"

" Don't you dare go against me on this Jason. That woman is dangerous. The farther away from her you are, the better."

" Better for who, Sonny?" Jason said, " Better for me, or better for you? Which one, huh? Am I going to find out something that you don't want me to know? Is that it?"

" I am loyal to you Jason. You've got to believe that," said Sonny. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his right hand man. It kind of scared him a little bit. Jason knew Sonny was meaning to get out of the business. It had been his intention since Michael had been shot. since Jason had taken over the business, he had been getting smarter than Sonny ever anticipated which didn't leave him much breathing room.

" Okay, this discussion is over. Don't forget to check your shipments tonight in the docks."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip," Jason said. He stalked out of the office and walked towards Jake's. He needed a beer, whiskey, vodka. He needed something to take the edge off. Sonny was on his last nerve. He had been learning the ropes from the best, or so he thought, and now had the whole business turned over to him. On top of that Sonny was checking his every move, doubting his authority, and he had had enough.


	3. chapters 4,5, and 6

Chapter 4

"Give me another," Claudia said to the bartender.

"This would be your second one, and vodka's strong stuff. A woman like you-"

"I know how to hold my liquor!" Claudia cut him off. Her temper was rising. It was true. It took a lot more than two glasses of vodka to get her drunk. Without another word, the bartender gave her another glass. As she turned around, she saw Jason Morgan walk in. For a brief moment she wished she wasn't sober. She wished she could be as wasted as Johnny had been when he found out Lulu was going steady with Logan back in January. She saw Jason come up to the bar. She wasn't going to move. He had to deal with her whether he wanted to or not. She wasn't going to get out of a man's way just because she was annoyed by him. He came up to sit next to her.

"What are you here for?" she asked, "Is business getting you down, or girl troubles?"

"What are you doing here?" said Jason defensively.

"I have just as much right to be sitting at a bar drinking my worries away as you do," she said in reply, " besides, you haven't answered my question. Which one is it?"

"Whichever one it is it's frankly none of your business."

"I'm sorry for judging, but you really have to get rid of your guarded attitude sometimes."

"Well, you should really learn how to stop meddling in other people's lives, talk about judging."

"Touché," she responded, defeated. "How about a game of pool?"

"No thanks," he said stiffly.

"You can drink your beer in between," she coaxed.

"Fine, but just one game." She smiled.

"Done."

Chapter 5

"So what are we playing for, handsome?" Claudia asked as she reached around him to grab the chalk resting on the pool table.

"I don't know. Don't people usually play for money?"

" Well, you're not in a very competitive mood. I tell you what. It seems like you enjoy hating my guts for no reason, so here's the deal. If I win, you and I have to make a truce. If you win, you choose." She was walking out on a ledge here. Jason was a good pool player, but she was confident in herself. This time Spinelli was not here to interrupt her, and she wasn't too bad herself.

" Okay. It's a deal. Game of eight ball?" said Jason. Today he felt like he had nothing to lose, and in truth, under the circumstances of the bet, he really didn't have anything to lose.

"Sure," Claudia replied. This was going to be easier than she thought. Eight ball was her specialty.

The game went by quick. Before he knew it, all the other balls were gone from the table except for his solid four ball, and Jason was watching Claudia sink the eight ball into the pocket nearest him.

"Alright," Claudia said, " you have to make peace with me now Jason Morgan. Ready to shake hands?" she held her hand out for him to grab. Reluctantly he took it.

"Oh come on now," she said, " It will all turn out to your favor in the end."

They walked out of Jake's.

"Want to take a walk by the pier?" asked Claudia. The night was young and she was far from tired. She had slept all day under Johnny's orders. She didn't normally take orders from him, but once he left the house last night(or this morning, whichever it was) she found herself to be very tired.

"No thanks," said Jason, " just because we're at a truce doesn't mean I can stand you any more than I did before the bet."

"Okay, that's fair," she said in response.

"Hey Claudia," Jason said suddenly.

" yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to push you against the wall for a second,"

Before she could protest, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall as he said he would. In what seemed to be less than a second a car came speeding down the same path as they had been walking only moments before.

" you have quite an amount of heroic adrenaline," Claudia said flirtatiously, " now I value the lifesaver but I would really appreciate it if you could get off of me."

"um… yeah, of course," Jason said, all of a sudden self- conscious as to how close he was to her, " sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said. If he were anyone other than Jason Morgan, she would have definitely felt him up a bit. Those muscles were just a little too much for a sensuous woman like her.

They went their separate ways, and she got in her car. As she was driving towards the pier, she decided she needed a break from her insane family. She went towards the new fashionable store she had seen a couple of days before and bought enough clothes and shoes for a whole week. She didn't care. It wasn't too much. Well, it was but not for her bank account, for her dad's.

She checked herself in at the Marriot close to the pier. No one would look for her there. She didn't want anyone to find her. She just wanted a week alone. Knowing he would worry, she called Johnny. No one answered, so she left a message.

"Hey Johnny, it's me. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to be away for this week. I'll be staying at the Marriot by the pier. I just needed some time alone, so unless it's an emergency try not to bother me and try to keep this to yourself. Thanks. I love you. Bye."

This was going to be a week to relax, and she needed it.

Chapter 6

Jason stood by the pool table. It had been a week since he kept Claudia from getting killed by a mad driver in the parking lot at Jake's. he couldn't stop thinking how stupid he had been to push her against that wall. A woman like Claudia was not to be trusted, and yet he found himself saving her skin. He agreed with Sonny. He was definitely fraternizing with the enemy, but he couldn't seem to agree with Sonny that Claudia was someone who deserved to die. She had not harmed him, but Sonny had his own views he wasn't supposed to tamper with. He had to stop thinking about it. just at that moment, his phone rang.

"hello?"

"Jason," said Sonny on the other line, " It's time to check the docks again. You should probably check for cops snooping around over there. I heard some of them are suspicious of your shipments." There he went again. Sonny just couldn't stay out, could he?

" I'll be there," said Jason.

He didn't really want to leave. Spinelli was staying out extremely late for going to a wedding he didn't know anyone at. He would just have to trust him. He got his coat and walked out the door. He would save his worrying for another time.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7

Claudia was walking along the pier. Her dad wanted her home, most likely to blame her for something else that had happened, but she was smiling in spite of herself. She had just had the most relaxing weekend she had experienced in a long time. she remembered her days in Milan when she would walk down the cluttered streets and look through the windows at the gorgeous clothes and cute shoes. She remembered the merchants selling their good and the chubby widows who sold flowers at the corner of every street. Her daydream was abruptly interrupted by someone who had fallen on the ground only two feet away from her.

" hey, are you okay?" she asked the anonymous person as she bent down to their level. To her surprise it was Spinelli. "What are you doing out so late? It's almost midnight." She said to him.

"w-w-w-w-well, Damian is extremely busy and in the partying moooood.hehehehehe." _Oh my freakin' god_, Claudia thought to herself, _he's completely wasted! Jason must be worried sick!_ " Spinelli," she said, " you need to be heading home."

"No, that's alright,. I can stay here," he said, rolling over onto his back.

"No, you're not sleeping out here. Let me take you home,"

"Are-are you sure? Wouldn't Stonecold be upset?" Claudia thought about this for a minute. She and Jason had a truce now, and Spinelli was a complete sweetheart, so there was no reason to leave him there lying on the pier.

"Even if Jason upset that has never really phased me much," she said as she helped Spinelli off the ground. She walked him very slowly to her car. She drove Spinelli to the penthouse and dug his house key out of his coat jacket. As they walked in she tried to maneuver her way to the couch with Spinelli's weight completely on her. She lost her balance and they both toppled over onto the couch. She was pinned down under Spinelli unable to move. At that exact moment, Jason walked in.

Chapter 8

_Oh shit!! _Thought Claudia, _now I'm really dead!_

"get up," Jason said to Spinelli.

" uh, Jason, I don't know how good of an idea that is," Claudia said.

"why? Why can't he get up?"

"Well, he's wasted." She said, waiting for him to lay down the blame on him.

" It was in an attempt to charm the fair Maximista," Spinelli said.

"Maximista or not we need to sober you up," Jason said.  
"I'll order a pizza," said Claudia.

"You can leave," Jason said roughly.

" No!" cried Spinelli, "could Vixinella possibly stay? She was very kind to the Jackal and ifs very good company."

"Sure I can Spinelli," said Claudia, "in that case it'll be pepperoni. I like my meat." Jason started to see where he had gone wrong in his bet with Claudia. She was right. He couldn't stand her.


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okay, you've eaten your pizza Claudia. Now you can go. No, let me rephrase that. Now I can make you go," Jason said. He did not like how insightful she was. he needed to get her out as quickly as possible before she found out something else she wasn't supposed to know.

"jeez Jason, you're so hostile," she said.

"Get out!" Jason said, a little more fiercely.

" okay, okay, I'm going," Claudia said. As she opened the door, someone from the health department pushed her back in.

"you're under a twenty- four hour quarantine. You have been exposed to the Asian ague. If any of you get sick please read the pamphlet and call the number on the back," the person said, handing Claudia the pamphlet. With that, he shut the door.

"great, now what?" Claudia said in annoyed tone. she started to pace. She couldn't stay here. She had to do something, anything. She dialed her brother's number.

Once again she got his machine.

"hey John. I'm going to be late getting home by about a day. I'm stuck in quarantine with the most unbearable person." She gave a look to Jason. " anyways just wanted to let you know I'm fine, don't worry, don't come looking for me. I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"What do we do now, hot stuff?" she asked Jason. He got up from the couch.

"I wish you would restrain from your unnecessary comments."

"Hey, you know me better than that I hope. Since when have I decided to do what you say?"

"does a week ago when your life was in jeopardy ring a bell?" he shot at her venomously. She stayed quiet.

" okay, then how about we just make some conversation? I'm bored out of my wits here."

"just leave me alone," Jason said . he slowly walked over to the desk by the door and sat down.

"is this kind of attitude what you've lived with your whole life. this reserved tough guy look? When did you become so grumpy? Was it after the accident?" she said icily, "must have really changed you outlook on things."

"yeah it did. I'm constantly reminding myself that I am lucky to have survived and be walking around while Michael has been killed."

"would you just stop saying that?!" Claudia screamed, " he is not dead! There is still hope. He is in a coma. He still had a chance to pull out of it! why do you say he's dead Jason? Why?"

" he has no life. he lays there in a hospital bed not being able to do the normal things kids his age can do or even what his younger brothers can do, and it's all thanks to that moron who sent someone out to kill Sonny but hit an innocent boy instead!" Claudia looked down and away. She instantly regretted saying anything. She scolded herself for bringing up such a delicate subject. She just had to go there.

'okay," she said, "Spinelli, what do you say we talk a bit?"

"The Jackal would be delighted to engage in a conversation with the lovely Vixinella," said Spinelli.

" so who's Maximista?" Claudia asked with deep interest.

"well, everyone refers to her as Maxie," said Spinelli.

"ah, I see. I know who you're talking about."

"yes, and she really likes to assist with all of my investigations,"

"Oh, really?"

"yes, she reminds me a great deal of those spy chicks you see in all of those old TV shows like Charlie's Angles." Claudia started to giggle.

"well," she said, "if Maxie is smart, she'll come around. You're really sweet and I think you're really kind of cute."

" oh really? The Jackal appreciates your lovely comment to the greatest degree!"

"okay, can you two just be quiet?" said Jason.

" what? What's your deal?" Claudia said, getting really annoyed. She was not enjoying Jason's grumpy attitude. It was getting rather annoying.

"just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else suffer." Jason went up the stairs. He all of a sudden felt faint. Next thing he knew everything went black.

"Jason!" exclaimed Claudia as she rushed to his side. She knelt down to feel his forehead. It was getting hotter by the second.

"Spinelli, go get the pamphlet that the health department gave us. I think Jason caught the ague." Spinelli ran upstairs to get it. when he came back with it, Claudia gave him more instructions.

"Get me a cold wet cloth from the kitchen. Hurry!" she gently brushed Jason's hair with her fingers. Spinelli returned with the cloth and gave it to Claudia. She wiped Jason's face with the cold cloth, praying to God he'd wake up. His eyes flittered open. He stared back at her.

"Jason, can you here me? Nod yes or no." he nodded.

"how many fingers am I holding up? Asked Claudia as she slowly wave her forefinger and middle finger in the air.

"Two," he mumbled. Claudia released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Okay, Spinelli and I are going to help you to the couch, Okay?" she draped his arm around her shoulder and lifted up as Spinelli did the same on the other side.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"helping you up, Mr. tough guy."

"no, I can get up myself," he started to stand and fell back down.

"Jason, I beg you," Claudia said, "let me help you." He looked into her eyes and saw what seemed to him painful sincerity.

"alright," he yielded.

Once on the couch, Claudia and Spinelli started to read the pamphlet. They called to ask what to do, and before he knew it, Jason was asleep on the couch. In what seemed to be minutes he was being stirred awake by someone. It was Claudia putting a pillow under his head.

"what are you doing?" he said.

"I'm making you more comfortable?"

"by waking me up?"

"No, by putting a pillow under your head. That crooked position is not good for you."

""do me a favor and don't touch me." He said roughly.

"okay, what is wrong with you? I thought we had made a truce. Is this the way you treat people you're at peace with?"

"no, this is the way I treat people I'm annoyed with," he said.

"Why? Jason, why? Why do have such a problem with me?" She said, irritated.

"I don't know. I guess I think your family is hiding something." She tried to hide her surprise. She didn't know he knew how to read the signs. If he was that observant about her, then it would only be a matter of time before he found out it was her who was behind Michael's shooting.

"Everyone is hiding something, Jason, whether they're in the mob or not." Claudia said quietly.

"that's only the reason I can't stand your family," he continued, " the reason I can't stand you is you get in so much trouble,"

"well that's a ridiculous reason to hate me. It's the mob business. Everyone gets in trouble."

"yes I know, but you get in serious trouble, and for some twisted reason I'm always there seeing you almost get killed, and even though it would be easier for me and the business I now run to just stand there and watch you die, I can't do it. I constantly find myself saving your life. what bugs me about it is that-" He stopped himself short. Did he really want to tell Claudia why? He hated telling her so much, but for an odd reason he trusted her with this information. He wouldn't trust her with anything else, but this seemed to be something she wouldn't blabber about.

"What?" Claudia said quietly, "what is it?"

"What bugs me about it is that there's something about you that reminds me I can't just leave you behind," he finished.


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. She looked into his eyes. She had never heard such a thing about her from anyone, and for some reason, what Jason had said was the sweetest thing she had ever heard said to her. She forced herself to look away.

"um… you should have your temperature taken. I think your fever might be breaking," she silently took his temperature.

"what is it about me that makes you think like that?" she asked. It was Jason's turn to look the other way. he didn't want to tell her that much. He had never told anyone about that part of his life, that moment,. He hadn't even told Spinelli. They sat in silence. Spinelli broke the awkward silence

"The Jackal feels. feels a little faint," he said as he fell to the floor.

Jason and Claudia helped him to the couch. As the time went by, his fever worsened.

"we need to do something," Jason said, worry ringing from his voice.

"you're not going to do anything. You've just recovered yourself."

"I'm fine," Jason said.

"Fine? ha! Stonecold is far from fine!" Spinelli said, "He is faced with troubles of Mr. Sir not admitting he still had ties to the business. He will be forced one of these dark days to be rid of Mr. Corinthos sir." With that he fell asleep.

"He's really sick. He's talking crazy!"

"he makes perfect sense to me," Claudia said, "you have to be careful, Jason. Sonny is going to want this life back, and he's going to turn on you. You have to be ready for that. I say stand up to him before it's too late and everything gets far more complicating."

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"you haven't, but maybe it's time to consider my words to have some value." She stared him with an icy look. Their staring contest was interrupted by Spinelli having strange convulsions. Claudia rushed to check his pulse and his temperature.

"Jason, I need you to listen to me now. Call the hospital. We need to get him there as quickly as possible."

They sat in the emergency room waiting for someone to give the word on Spinelli.

"You can leave now if you want or if you need to," Jason said to Claudia.

"No, I don't have anywhere to be." She told him. At that moment her phone rang. she picked it up.

"hello?"

"hey sis, it's me. I'm at home. Trevor and dad went out for dinner. Can you come home? I have some suspicions regarding them and Lulu."

"Is it really important?"

"yes," she took a look at Jason and then to the room they were keeping Spinelli, and then back at Jason.

"okay," she said, "I'll be there. Bye." She got up from the chair. She tapped Jason on the shoulder. He stood up to meet her gaze.

"Tell Spinelli I'll pray for him," she said, and turned and left trough the double glass doors. She walked down the hall, moments of the past twenty four hours flashing across her memory. All of them as clear as if they had just happened a couple of seconds before, with one replaying over and over again.

_"Jason!" exclaimed Claudia as she rushed to his side. She knelt down to feel his forehead. It was getting hotter by the second. _

_"Spinelli, go get the pamphlet that the health department gave us. I think Jason caught the ague." Spinelli ran upstairs to get it. when he came back with it, Claudia gave him more instructions._

_"Get me a cold wet cloth from the kitchen. Hurry!" she gently brushed Jason's hair with her fingers. Spinelli returned with the cloth and gave it to Claudia. She wiped Jason's face with the cold cloth, praying to God he'd wake up. His eyes flittered open. He stared back at her. _

_"Jason, can you here me? Nod yes or no." he nodded. _

"_how many fingers am I holding up" Asked Claudia as she slowly wave her forefinger and middle finger in the air. _

_"Two," he mumbled. Claudia released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _

She knew how much Jason got on her nerves. They were on opposite sides, but she couldn't help but remember how scared and panicked she was when she saw Jason fall down the stairs. She didn't want to lose him no matter how much she told herself it would work in her favor if he was gone. It was not a way that enemies thought towards each other.


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, thanks for coming. Are you okay?" Johnny asked Claudia.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." she was in her father's office.

"I know you were stuck with Jason Morgan in quarantine. Did he say anything that upset you?" Johnny looked his sister in the eyes. She refused to meet his gaze. Jason's words had not upset her. Quite on the contrary, they made her feel like she was on a cloud, but it was her feelings towards the events of the day that bothered her so much. How could she be scared stiff for Jason's life? It was completely out of her character. It was also out of his to say something like he had today. Her brother's voice broke her trance.

"Claudia?"

"Oh, no John, he didn't upset me. I'm just tired. Okay, so what's this problem with Trevor, Lulu and Dad? What do you think is going on?"

"I think they're bribing Lulu, or trying to use her against me," he said, " she could get easily manipulated by Trevor. She could get hurt."

Claudia was really getting irritated. She didn't really give a damn about Johnny's little girlfriend.

"Look, this is an emergency?" she yelled, infuriated, " I told you she was trouble. When you two get in trouble with the cops, don't you dare say that I didn't warn you."

"well this is a rare sight, my daughter yelling at my son," said Anthony from behind them, "what is it this time?"

"None of your business," Johnny said coldly. Anthony ignored his comment.

"Claudia, why didn't you kill Jason Morgan when I told you to?" he asked her, "as I hear, he's still walking around. His death was your ticket back into the business. I thought that's what you wanted. What gives Claudia?" Claudia refused to look her father in the eyes. Instead she looked at her feet. She had been doing that a lot lately.

" Daddy, Jason Morgan saved my life; a life you and Trevor tried to take away from me. I owe him my life and I don't think taking his would be the payback he's looking for," she said clearly and strongly.

"what are you talking about?" he father said, "Trevor and I had nothing to do with that."

"That's right," Trevor said. Claudia and Johnny looked up. There was Trevor, standing in the doorway.

"No, it's not right," she said, her temper rising, "you know probably more than anyone that you and my father sent that hit man to kill me. If Jason hadn't have been there, I would be dead!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trevor said. Claudia glared into those cold dark eyes she hated so much. She could sense his panic.

"Oh I think you do," she said, "you manipulated my father to send someone out to kill me. It was a brilliant plan, but you got screwed around when Jason showed up and helped me escape. The hit man died and I survived. I'm still a threat to you, Trevor. I'm one more thing standing in between you and the head of the business."

"Claudia, you're not a threat," said Trevor, "you've always been the one afraid o me, remember?" a smirk crossed his face. God how she hated that smirk. She narrowed her stare and stood up straight and tall.

"Not anymore," she said with a deadly quietness, " now the cards are switched. You're the one who's scared of my influence while I'm still going strong. You know I won't fall into your traps and that scares the hell out of you." With that she walked out the door and to Sonny's house. What Spinelli had said wasn't just ringing in Jason's ears, but in hers as well. She had to make sure Sonny wasn't going to make a move. She had a family to protect. It may not be the best one, but it was hers all the same.


	8. Chapter 12

thanks for all of your reviews you guys!! i am so thankful. keep reading my stuff. it's just going to get better. there are a couple of twists coming up. hope you like them! keep letting me know what you think.

Chapter 12

Weeks went by and Jason still didn't want to stand up to Sonny. He didn't want to face the fact that if he didn't interfere Sonny would get back in the business. He hated to say it, but Claudia was right. He knew Sonny, and he would be twisting his reasoning to his favor and make Jason a threat. She was so smart. It killed him. Ever since the day in quarantine with her, he was afraid she was going to figure something out about him he didn't even know. It drove him crazy that she could watch and listen to him and come up with a conclusion on what he was like. The worst part was that she was almost always right. It infuriated him was that she could observe him and know things about him and his past he couldn't even remember. His thoughts were interrupted as Lucky walked in.

"Lucky? What are you doing here?"

"Logan Hayes is dead. We think Johnny Zacchara killed him. He ran off with my sister as hostage. You're to blame for getting in the cop's way."

...

It had been weeks since she had stood up to her father and Trevor. She took another sip of her red wine. She needed to relax, but she couldn't. Sonny was beginning to turn into a restless and dangerous retired mob boss, and Jason was even closer to finding out she was the reason Michael had been shot. Not only that, but because of Johnny's insane and bratty girlfriend, she had to cover up a murder. She had warned Johnny Lulu was trouble, but he hadn't listened. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a knock at the door.

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?"

"Logan Hayes is dead," he said. Well to her this was old news, but it was news that the cops discovered something about it. " The cops think Johnny did it, but I'm not so sure anymore,"

"I don't think he did it, but why don't you think he did it?"

"insanity is hereditary. I was at the police station and I saw Lulu with this look on her face that resembled my mother's before she went insane. She's hiding something, and I think it's the fact she killed Logan. With Logan's aggressive tendencies, I wouldn't be surprised if it was self defense."

"why are you telling me this?" asked Claudia. Nik knew very well that she was involved in illegal business. He knew her deepest secret. Well, the fact she had Michael shot. Her deepest secret was her past. Only she, her family, and Trevor the scum knew that one.

"Lulu and Johnny ran. they ran. Lulu was held hostage by Johnny in order to get out and Jason Morgan has been arrested."

"why?" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that. He'll be out in no time. I think Lulu helped Johnny out. I'm telling you as a friend; maybe not a close one, but close enough by a broken rib, a stab wound, and a couple of kisses, be careful. The police will want some answers and might come towards you. Not only that but Scott is not one to rub the wrong way. I thought you'd want to know for your brother's sake."

Nikolas left and walked out the door. After thanking him, Claudia closed the door slowly. She quickly guzzled down the rest of the wine. She had somewhere to be.


	9. Chapter 13

sorry this chapter is so short but it has a good and probably vital moment. i don't know. you're the judges readers!

Chapter 13

" we need to talk," Claudia said as she closed the door behind her. Jason groaned. He did not need this right now. he was stuck in jail and His lawyer was pulling strings. Just when everything was going right, she just had to walk in.

"what were you thinking?" she whispered fiercely, " keeping a cop from shooting at them. Are you insane?"

"you would have done the same thing. That cop could have hit Johnny _or _Lulu and I'm telling you now that they wouldn't have survived." She fell quiet. She knew he was right. Dang it! She hated when that happened. She sat down across from him. She lowered her voice.

"I think this would be the best time to think about cooperating with our truce," she said.

"why, so you can use me to spring your bother from all that he's charged with? Forget it."

"This has nothing to do with my brother. This has to do with us." Jason looked at her puzzled. "I mean- this has to do with-this has to do with us, but not like-" she put her head in her hands, flustered. She looked up.

"okay," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, " This has to do with getting along in order to protect those we love. What do you say?" she put out her hand. he didn't take it. she slowly pulled it back.

"okay then," she said, "if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She got up from the table. She looked down at him. He looked down and laid his head in his palms. She slowly turned to leave. She walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Jason regretted not taking her hand when he had the chance. He knew he had to make peace with Claudia. It was for his own good. _Once I get out of here, I'll make peace with her. It's all she's wanted to do for the past month or so. It could only help me, _he decided.


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Claudia was steaming. Jason didn't want peace. What kind of moron didn't want peace? Nevertheless she was going to keep her end of the deal up. She was going to Sonny. She didn't care what anyone said. She had to talk to him. She had heard all about Andre Karpov coming to Port Charles. He was a mob boss from Russia, and he wanted more power. His moves were too predictable. He would go to Sonny, someone who would not be able to resist a behind-the-scenes job reasoning to his sick self that he was helping Jason and staying out of the business. She would just have to get to Sonny first.

She was about to sneak past the guard Matt and walk in when she heard voices. One was Sonny's and one was someone with a very heavy Russian accent. She turned stark white. Karpov was already there. She walked in purposefully.

"Sonny, we need to talk. Oh, I'm sorry. You were in the middle of something. I'll come back later." She turned to leave.

"that's alright," Karpov said, "I'm done here."

"oh, Okay." Karpov was escorted out by Matt. She turned to face Sonny with a glare, eyebrows raised.

"Don't make a deal with Karpov."

"Well that's just what you want, isn't it Claudia," he said frigidly.

"Don't twist this around with your selfish and sick little mind. You know you're betraying Jason if you make a deal with that guy no matter how much you reason with yourself."

"It's too late, and I expect you to keep quiet about this."

"What?! Are you serious?" she yelled.

"Ric knows and you know. That's all and that's how I plan to keep it that way."

"Wait Ric knows? How?"

"He walked in on me making a deal with him before you did...yesterday." Claudia raised her hands in exasperation. She put her hand to her head. She could really use a shopping spree or mindless sex at the moment.

"Now I suggest you leave this house with your lips sealed," Sonny said to Claudia. She nodded. She had to get out of there. She had to do a lot of things; help her brother, keep her mouth shut, forget about Jason. She had to go home.

She walked into her house and stood as still as a statue. Sitting on her couch was Ric.

"hi Claudia,"

"How did you get in here?" she demanded.

" You forgot to lock the door. That's very careless." He smirked. His resemblance to his father was repulsive.

"What do you want?" she said.

"to help you," he said, "Johnny is in serious trouble. You can guarantee on my help."

"fine. figure something out." she said.

" Alright." Ric responded. Claudia poured herself a drink. She came and sat next to Ric on the couch.

"shake on it," Claudia said, holding out her hand. he took her hand and brought her closer to him. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him. It wasn't such a bad thing. She wanted to forget about Jason and all that had happened that day

and this seemed to be just the thing to help. Their kiss got deeper. She pulled away. She couldn't do it. something inside her made her back off. She was confused and annoyed with herself. Mindless, shallow and lustrous make-out sessions usually had no guilt affect on her. What was it now?

"what the heck? Are you playing me?" Ric said.

"No, I just can't do it," she said, surprising herself with the words issuing from her mouth, "I can't do this with you Ric."

" then say goodbye to your brother," he said simply.

"you bastard!"

"well, then deal with it!" he tried to draw her near him. She fought him off.

"no! you don't give a damn about my brother! You're not going to do anything for him. I want nothing to do with you!" she now knew why she had pulled back. He was just like his father and it disgusted her. She heard a knock at the door. She was relieved.

"come in!" she called frantically. To her relief Jason walked through the door. Ric immediately let go of her.

"Is there anything wrong here?" he asked, going to stand beside Claudia.

"For you yes," Ric said, "has Sonny told you he's working with Karpov?"

" He's not doing anything," Jason said uncertainly. He wasn't sure Sonny wasn't doing anything but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He just hoped Ric couldn't hear the doubt he did have in his voice. Unfortunately for him, Ric picked up on it almost immediately.

"well he is," he said smugly, "have fun with that." he walked out of the house. He peeked his head through the door. 'Oh, and Claudia," he said, "you know your brother's in danger. If you don't agree with our little deal you will probably never see him again."

Claudia laughed. Ric was so simple minded. No wonder he hadn't gotten far in the business even with his father's help.

"once my father finds out you refuse to represent Johnny in court, he's going to shoot you down dead quicker than a bolt of lightning." She said, "don't you dare try and pull anything over on me. It won't work." Ric looked down, his eyes blazing with anger and frustration. He hated it when she was right. He slowly closed the door. He thought Claudia was going to be an easy target for a one night stand. He hated it even more that he was wrong.

"thanks for the rescue,' she said, turning to Jason, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll need to tell you later," he said walking past her, " I need to do some research first." Claudia nodded. She understood perfectly. This Karpov business was a threat. If he had Sonny between him and Jason, he would just have to wait until they fought it out. then Karpov wouldn't have to lift a finger. Port Charles would be his. His only opponent was the Zaccharas, an easier target, no matter how much she hated to admit it. She saw him out the door. She watched him walk down the drive. She closed the door and went to her room. She needed a bath. She needed a nice, soothing bubble bath with red wine and Dean Martin music. It was the only thing to calm her nerves at this hour.


	11. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jason was pacing in his room. It had been a couple of days since Ric had told him about Sonny and Karpov. Spinelli had been working non-stop to get proof.

"Stonecold?" Spinelli said from the doorway, " what Ric the scummy lawyer says is regrettably true." Jason took the computer away from Spinelli to take a look at it for himself. He felt like he was going to be sick. Ric was right. He couldn't put it off anymore. He had to deal with the truce Claudia had wanted. He hadn't been cooperating. If he didn't now, he would be an idiot. He needed as many people on his side as he could. Karpov was a strong enemy. He would be hard to beat if worst came to worst. He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

"wait, Stonecold where are you going?" Spinelli asked.

"the Zacchara house. I have peace to make."

"are you seeing Vixinella? Send my best wishes for her and her brother."

"I will," said Jason. How Spinelli knew who he was seeing really got to him. Maybe he underestimated him. He obviously picked up on more than he let on. As he walked outside it started raining. Perfect. This fit in with the rest of his day so well it made him sick. He opened his phone and called Claudia.

...

Claudia's phone started ringing. She ran to pick it up.

"hello?"

"Claudia," said Jason, " Meet me at Jake's."

"Why Jake's?"

"it's pouring down rain and Jake's is a lot closer than your house."

"okay. I'll be there."

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door to Jake's. when she walked into the bar she spotted Jason leaning against the far wall.

"you wanted to see me?" Claudia said approaching him.

"I should have paid more attention to what you and Spinelli had been trying to tell me. You two were right. I'm ready to answer that question you had asked me, about our truce?"

"you weren't ready before?" said Claudia, "or are you rethinking your choice?"

Jason was starting to get irritated.

"just let me say what I came to say okay?"

"fine by me," she said, "I'll ask you again. Peace?" she held out her hand. This time Jason took it.

"Peace," Jason said.

"What have we here?" said a voice. She had heard that voice before. No one else had that thick Russian accent that made her squirm so much. She and Jason turned to face Karpov, their arms crossed with frowns across their faces.

"A Zacchara and a Morgan. Interesting."

"what do you want?" demanded Claudia.

"I want Port Charles," he said.

"I don't know. I'm not going to be able to give you that. I mean what are you doing here? What do you want so badly you left your elite company to come here?"

"just to make a deal with you Claudia." He said. "I think it would be in your best interest."

"I'm in alliance with Jason. Even if I hadn't just made that alliance, I still wouldn't trust you. All you're going to do is try and isolate Jason so that he is easier to take care of. Then once he's out of the way you're going to take all of your alliances and drop them in the dust. I don't want any part of that."

"Mr. Morgan, how about we have a chat then," he said, "maybe outside?"

"leave Jason out of this," said Claudia, " he doesn't have to go anywhere. Take your business somewhere where it means something." She said coldly. She was tired of Karpov's slithering and deceitful words. They were so sly they sounded like pure crap.

He left and Jason and Claudia relaxed.

"thanks,' Jason said quietly and straining, "but I hope you know you're going to pay for what you said."

"maybe, but he won't want to make a move on me. I know what he's going to do before he even moves towards doing it. I'm one step ahead of him and that's enough to make him panic and think of me as a threat, for now. sooner or later he'll get smart and learn he needs to get rid of his threat. Then I'll be in trouble." Claudia said. "anyways, let's change the conversation. Did I just hear you say thank you?" she smiled a smile full of mischief. Usually this would worry Jason, but now that he knew Claudia a little better he couldn't help but laugh.

"yeah, I guess so," he said smiling.

"hey!" she said, " you know how to smile! I like it." she smiled her mischievous smile again. Jason couldn't help but keep smiling. He was starting to like that smile. It wasn't like her smile she had when she was bribing someone or doing business. It was different. it was a more fun and innocent smile. It showed a side of her no one knew except her.

"What do you say? A game of pool?" she said.

"Why not." He replied.


	12. Chapter 16

AN: before you judge, keep in mind it gets better. more twists are on the way!

Chapter 16

Claudia tip-toed through the front door, trying to get to her room before her father wheeled in from one of the many doorways between the door and the stairs. she blew it.

"Claudia where have you been?" she mustered the most self-control as she could. Her father must have sonic ears.

"I was at Jake's, not that it's any of your business." She added with an irritated tone.

"Who were you with?" he pressed. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Her father was getting really annoying. "is that any of your business?"

"you were with Morgan, weren't you?" she exhaled strongly and started tapping her foot in sheer annoyance.

"Yes, Daddy, as a matter of fact I was," she said, "again, it's none of your business who I meet."

"Have you thought of putting my plan into action?"

"Yes, Daddy, when I went to the police station to ask for a truce with Jason, I thought to myself when I left that it would be a perfect start to acting on your plan. Just like you taught me, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

" So Jason Morgan will be dead by the end of the month or sooner?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She took a deep breath and waited before answering. She had a choice: she could stab Jason in the back, or her father. Jason was sweet, and he was someone worth having as an ally, but no matter how much she spoke her hating words to her father, she loved him. She hated to see him vulnerable, to see him suffering. If she didn't go through with it, he would suffer. Of course, if she did, Jason would suffer instead.

"Claudia, I'm waiting for an answer."

"yes Daddy," she said, meeting his stare, " I'll go through with it,"

"That's my girl," he smiled his crazed smile. It sent chills of fear down her back.

"that's right," she said sweetly. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up to her room. As she went up the stairs, she felt something she hadn't felt in a while starting to run down her face. They were tears. She rushed to her room.

When she got there she sat down in the chair across the way from her bed. A memory swept past her:

"_Mommy! Mommy tell me a story!" She sat in the leather chair her mother sat in every night before she went to bed. _

_ "I'm sorry Claudia. I can't sweetie. I have to go." _

_"Where are you going?" _

_ "__Italy__, that's what Trevor told me anyways." _

_"when will you be back?" _

_ "I don't know that I will be back." _

_"wait Mommy. Don't leave. Doesn't Daddy love you anymore?" she got up and ran after her mother. Her mother bent down the her level and started speaking to her. _

_ "you're old enough to understand this. The fact is no, Daddy doesn't love me any more. He loves Maria." _

_ "but-" _

_"No sweetheart, no buts. She's kind and gentle and you'll like her. good bye honey. Be good." She gave her a kiss on the head and walked out the door, not turning back. Claudia ran after her mother. She felt someone pulling her back, holding her._

_ "Claudia, let her go." _

_"No! Mommy! Come back! Let go of me Daddy! Please! Let go let go! Please!" _

_ She was in tears. she tried to run, but her father held on strong. _

_"Let go of me Daddy! Daddy! Daddy you're hurting me! Please let go!" she stopped fighting and sunk to the floor. _

She remembered the day after that she single handedly moved her mother's chair into her room. Her father hadn't touched her room since she had left for Italy as a teenager, so it was right where she left it. she let the tears fall down her face. She thought of the people who cared if she was alive or not and actually cared, not those who found her existence convenient. The only people she could think of was her brother, Spinelli, Nikolas, and Jason. John was already in enough trouble. It finally dawned on her that if she were to go through with her father's plan, she would be hurting all the people who cared about her in one quick blow. The waterworks started again. She had no other choice. She had to go through with it. As she had told Jason only a month or two ago, when you work for Anthony Zacchara, you either finish the job, or you end up dead.


	13. Chapter 17

AN: don't worry readers! keep hope! Claudia is slowly but surely finding her voice!

Chapter 17

Jason quietly went upstairs. He didn't want to wake Spinelli. He took a glance at the clock on the table by the door. Crap! It was past one in the morning. He didn't get it. he wouldn't usually be out this late having fun, and the last person he suspected to have it with was who he had just come from seeing. He couldn't believe Claudia Zacchara could make him smile, but somehow he couldn't stop smiling since he got home. He quickly walked into his room. He had made it, or so he thought. He turned around to find Spinelli standing in the doorway.

" So did Stonecold have a good evening?"

"I thought you were asleep," said Jason, instantly wiping the smile from his face. He didn't want Spinelli getting the wrong idea about what was going on between Claudia and him, or maybe he didn't want him to get the right idea about what was going on between them. He hastily pushed the thought from his mind.

"Well, the Jackal was regrettably not asleep. He had tried to go to bed but could not maintain one position which is usually a sign of distress and restlessness resulting from too much brain activity so I got up to ponder on why it was I couldn't sleep and I came to a conclusion. It was because of the color of my regrettably pink room, so I started to do some research searching for some more masculine colors when he heard Stonecold making his way to his room. Which, may I compliment, has a very masculine paint job." Jason shook his head as response to Spinelli's rambling. Spinelli, finding the silence unnerving, continued his quest for conversation.

"How is Vixinella?" Jason fumbled with his motorcycle boots at the sound of Spinelli's name for Claudia. He cleared his throat stiffly.

"she's fine," he said curtly.

" You enjoy her company, correct?" Spinelli pressed. Jason was starting to get annoyed.

"I guess you could say that. She doesn't bug me as much. We've decided to set aside our differences. It's all strictly business."

" I don't mean to intrude, but this is the happiest Stonecold has seemed since fair Elizabeth broke Stonecold's heart. Maybe Vixinella is helping him through the healing process without knowing it."

"Spinelli, we have to get something straight here. I will never have something with another woman as I did with Elizabeth. As for the reason things hadn't worked out it was because of me. I had a strange but very real connection with someone who Elizabeth reminded me too much of. I-" he stopped short. He didn't want to go into that topic. He chose his words carefully and continued. " She had perfect reasons why to ask me to stay away from Jake. I am not good for him. He would be in too much danger. That's not Elizabeth's fault. It was mine. It's my choice to be in this business, I have to suffer the consequences. As for things with Claudia, they are all strictly business." He shooed Spinelli out of his room. As soon as he left he laid down on his bed and put his hands to his face. What was happening to him? This was not like him. He didn't get tongue tied. He stayed quiet. He didn't talk about things. He had been letting things slip out about almost everything lately. He needed rest. That was it. He needed to calm down and just rest. He pulled back the sheets, changed into sweats and got into bed. he turned out the lights and laid in the dark, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

...

Claudia woke up the next morning to find her neck extremely sore from sleeping in an awkward position. She had cried herself to sleep and had forgotten to move from her mother's chair to her bed. She got up rubbing her neck and walked over to the French doors that led out to the balcony. She stared out over the lawn where the rose beds were. She remembered Maria working out there all day, and then coming back inside to pretty herself up for her father. she looked a little ways past that to the fountain.

She used to sit on that bench with her mother talking about how she wanted to go see the world and then she would get married to a prince that lived on a far away island so that only she and him would be living in the huge mansion in peace and quiet. She chuckled to herself on this. If Nickolas and she were to get married her childhood dreams would actually come true.

Of course, he was just her friend. She was the one who told him it wouldn't hurt to think of loving another woman again. She also was the one who put it plain and simple to him that Nadine had the hots for him. She looked out towards the back door where she and her mother used to sit down and eat popsicles during the summer. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She had to leave. This house had too many reminders of her mother. She still remembered how lonely she was after her mother left. She sat alone talking to the tree next to the bench by the fountain about her fantasy prince, she would eat popsicles alone when Johnny couldn't eat them just yet, she would sit in her mother's chair remembering her favorite stories that her mother used to tell her telling them to herself or her doll before she went to bed. then it all changed when she was ten. Then her life revolved around her brother. Then she got to tour the world, but she didn't want to tour for roughly twenty years.

She put on fresh clothes and picked up her phone. She dialed the number of a realtor she had met a couple weeks before. She had to find a place. Home didn't feel like home anymore, or maybe it felt too much like home. Whichever it was she had to leave.


	14. Chapter 18

AN: Here's the twist to get things even more complicated! if you haven't already figured this predictable twist coming, thenhere it is in writing. I'll update soon! after all, what else do i have to do? except homework... :( bleh!

Chapter 18

"Thanks guys," Claudia said to the movers. She was so excited. The loft was perfect. Perfect décor in every part of the house. Her room was filled with chic red silk, shining crystal, and bold black lace. She loved it. the guest bedroom was simple and basic. A lot of earth tones that mixed into a jumble of harmony. It was extremely relaxing and perfect placing for her mother's chair. She already couldn't wait to just sit in there and relax, but there was no time for that. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Jason standing in the doorway.

"hey!" she said, a smile dancing across her face, " I'm glad you could come."

"yeah, so why did you want to see me here? Why not at your house?"

"this is my house," she said, " and the best part about it is this." She walked to the back corner of the living room and slid her hands along the side of a brand new pool table.

"this," she said seductively causing chills to go down Jason's back.

" Isn't it stunning?" she said admiringly. She picked up the queue ball.

"and look at this ivory. It's so gorgeous and smooth," she said in awe. Jason could help but let out a chuckle. Claudia smiled her mischievous smile. She got him to do it again. She loved it when he laughed. It was a part of himself he hid from everyone but her. It was a part of him only she knew. She didn't really know why, but she loved that.

"So, why did you want to see me?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance. She blinked for a bit.

"Oh," she said, coming back to reality, " just for no reason," she smiled.

"For no reason?" Jason said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief, "are you sure? You know I have a job don't you?"

"Technically you have the nightshift," She responded with the same sexual tone to her voice, showing off every curve of her body, " it's just the afternoon." Jason was mesmerized by her smooth and fluid movement towards him. She smiled that mischievous smile he loved so much. He forced his eyes to tear away. She broke her concentration on his face.

"so I was thinking maybe you would want to play a game of pool," she said, her eyebrows raised, a crooked smile dancing across her lips.

"Sure," he said. It was always a challenge against Claudia, and he couldn't think of anything he loved more than a good challenge.

"Eight ball?" she suggested.

"You're on."

"What do you want to bet?" she asked. Jason was in shock. What could they possibly bet on? They already had peace. The last game they played at Jake's had wiped his wallet clean. What could she possibly want now? As if she was reading his mind, she answered him.

"maybe that dance you owe me from the first time we played a game of pool," she said. He had almost forgot about that. The first time she had met him was at Jake's. She challenged him to a game of pool. They bet on a dance. If Spinelli hadn't broken her concentration she would have won. He smiled inwardly at the memory. He shocked himself. He never thought he would look back on that memory with a smile on his face.

"So what's it gonna be handsome?" she said, smiling her smile of mischief.

"Alright, I think I can do that," he said walking towards her to get a pool stick off the rack.

Just as last time, Claudia won.

"what song?" she asked. Jason broke his eyes from scanning up and down her body.

"What?" he said absentmindedly. Claudia chuckled, fully aware of what he had been doing.

"what song?" she repeated.

"Oh. I don't care. Whatever you want," he said. She put in a CD and went up to him, waiting for him to take the queue. The CD paused for a second and then started playing _Bring On The Rain _by Jo Dee Messina and Tim McGraw. Jason and Claudia were in perfect synchronization as they slowly danced in the middle of the living room. He felt her lean her head down tentatively on his chest. It seemed her body just melted into his. Maybe it was the music or the slow pace, but memories, the few he had, started racing across his mind.

_"Jason, Jason wake up. Can you hear us honey?" He slowly opened his eyes. _

_A woman sitting in front of him had a tear streaked face. He didn't understand why though. Why would she care what kind of damage he was in? It slowly came back to him. This was his mother. Everything rushed back, the accident, blood, ambulances, crying, screaming, the words dead, post-traumatic stress, sole survivor..._

_ He tried to remember what it was like as a child, when everything must have been more simple, but the thing was, he couldn't remember. He tried and tried, but nothing came to him. He had to remember, how could he not. He saw his mother's face fall. _

_ "what's wrong?" he heard someone ask._

_"he doesn't remember anything," he heard her say defeated. _

Another memory breezed past his mind:

_He walked along the sidewalk. He saw her being pushed to a car. For a girl she was putting up a really good fight. "Help me," she had pleaded. He wanted to, but he didn't know how. He stared into her dark tortured eyes. She was in pain and despair, but how could he help her? He knew he had to do something. He took a couple of steps towards her only to be shoved away. She looked back at him pleadingly until the man who was holding her slapped her across the face. He couldn't stop looking at her, as if his thoughts and raw will would bring her to his side so that he could help her escape. Before he knew it, the car was driving off and he couldn't do anything about it. He now felt remorse and defeat wash over him. She was gone, he was never going to see those dark eyes again. He ducked his head and walked on. _

The mere thought of the memories brought him sudden grief. He couldn't believe how passive he had been about the whole situation. If only he had done something.

She felt at perfect ease as she quietly hummed to the melody. She listened to the words issuing from the speakers. She closed her eyes, letting Jason sway her to the music. She felt his cheek lean against her head. She dazed off to her memories. All the thoughts rushed in.

_"Daddy, why can't you come downstairs? I want to play chess with you." _

_"Claudia, I'm putting my son to bed. go to your room. Go to bed." _

_ "it's barely nine o' clock on Saturday. I'm thirteen. Come on, just one game?" _

_"go to your room. I don't care what you do, just don't bother me." _

_ "But you're the best chess player I know. How can I learn from anyone less than the best?" _

_ "I said go to your room." _

_"But I've gotten better. I really want to show you Daddy," _

_ "Claudia, I said go to your room. Now leave me the hell alone!" _

_She stayed quiet as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry anymore, she wouldn't cry anymore._

Another memory flashed through her head:

_She only saw a boy who couldn't have been much older than her walking down the sidewalk. Still, from seeing boys not much older than herself work in the 'family business' as her father liked to call it, she knew people her age were capable of many things. _

_ " Help me, please," she quietly said, barely in a whisper, her dark eyes staring into his. She knew he could see how desperate she was. She could see it in his deep indigo blue eyes. She also knew he couldn't help her. He hesitated just long enough. He advanced towards her, but was quickly shoved out of the way by Trevor. _

_ " Get out of my way, kid." He said savagely. The boy let Trevor pass. She didn't blame him. He had to stay out of trouble. If only she had a life that simple. She looked back one more time hopefully at the boy now standing behind her on the sidewalk. He took a few steps forward, not exactly sure of what to do. She had looked too long because in a matter of seconds she felt a hand slap her across the face. " Get in the car!" Trevor yelled. She felt the boy's eyes on her. As soon as she was in the car, she looked at the boy standing on the sidewalk. He was still standing there, not sure of what to do, or what he could do. As the car started to move, she saw him duck his head and walk on._

She remembered that day. It was the day she was sent away, the day her own father banned her from the house she grew up in. She felt a warm tear run down her cheek.

Jason's head stirred from it's position. She felt him move to look down at her. The music stopped. She involuntarily let out a sniffle.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Claudia turned her head away to keep him from seeing her weak and decrepit face streaked with one tear. She still couldn't bring herself to show any sign of weakness to anyone.

"Yeah," she said, trying to discretely wipe her face of the tears. Jason caught the gesture, but he decided not to say anything. Claudia was strong, and just like him it was hard for her to let her defenses fall. He turned to look outside the window.

"It's getting dark out,. I have to go for the nightshift," he said with a smirk. Claudia gave a weak but amused smile at the echo of her words.

"yeah, I've got some stuff to take care of around here too." She said.

Jason walked out the door. Claudia closed the door behind him. Despite their moments of painful remembrance, they both smiled a smile they couldn't seem to wipe off.


	15. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Jason! Meet me in my office, now!"

"okay, I'll be there," trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He was tired of Sonny. He had gotten worse and worse by the day. It seemed like the steel rod he had stuck up his ass was getting longer and longer. He was tired of his complaining and so-called advice. He left the charts with the man off the dock. Sonny was no longer in the business. Why would he care what he was doing? He couldn't kid himself. Of course Sonny wasn't in the business. He also could live without food.

He grabbed his coat. He had business to attend to. Mr. groom- to -be was grouchy, and that was never good.

...

Claudia burst into her father's office to find him there facing the door with a devilishly pleased smile across his face as if he was expecting her. She stomped right up to him so close her face was inches from his. He didn't seem baffled by the proximity or the look of rage on her face or even the flames of wrath in her eyes.

"yes sweetheart? And may I ask the purpose for this pleasant visit?" He asked with an annoying tone of sweet civility.

"Cut the shit old man! What the fuck did you do to my house's lock?!"

"changed it," he said nonchalantly, " I want you to come back home. This is your house too you know."

" You want me to come back home? Ha! Yeah right! The only thing you want back is your control over me! Well I won't give in! I am my own person, and I have my own rules! I don't have to abide by yours any longer." He smiled a crazed smile.

"think what you want Claudia, but your never going to get enough of pleasing me. You want to please me. You're my daughter. You want to be on Daddy's good side. The only problem is, you're never on Daddy's good side, and you never will be. You don't deserve to be my daughter." Claudia's lip began to quiver ever so slightly, but she would not give in. not to her crazed father. Without saying another word, she stormed out of the office, leaving Anthony Zacchara sitting there watching her leave with a smirk on his face.

"Claudiaaa!" her father called in his slime ball voice of his, "remember our little deal." She stopped short. Could he possibly know of her being with Jason the other night? no, there was no possible way.

"Ric told me everything. You don't have to hide it." he said. Claudia inched her way slowly to her father.

"Exactly what did Ric tell you?" she said in a low deadly voice.

"how he had gone to see you about John and in the middle of it all, Jason Morgan came in. he said he saw something like amiability between you two, maybe something more. He said that he would not be surprised if all those late nights you stay out are being spent with him." Claudia felt the monster of rage filling her completely, almost overtaking her. So the scumbag son was following in the scumbag father's footsteps. She saw how he was going to play this game, but he was forgetting something. He was forgetting the way she would play her cards. Of course he had played his much too well to think of what she could do to get out of the mess she was currently in. _Damnit! I hate it when he gets a light bulb moment! _She thought to herself.

"There is nothing going on between Jason and I." she said in her most controlled voice she could gather.

"You lying bitch!" her father started screaming at her, "you are not getting out of this house! You will live here, or you get shot trying to leave!"

"You wanted me to leave before! Why stop me when I want to?! Do you live and breathe just to torture me? What kind of father are you?!" she screamed back.

"You should have never been around to begin with! I was just too kind hearted to kill you when John was born! I was thinking I'd let you live, but now I'm not so sure! Don't make me kill you Claudia!" Claudia was outraged, but more than anything hurt and afraid. So this is what she got for trying to win his approval all these years? So now she had two conditions according to her father whether she should live or die? She turned away from her father and stuck her hand down her knee-high leather boot. She pulled out her gun and pulled back the safety. She pointed it at her father, then turned it to where the handle was facing him. She handed it to him.

"You want to kill me?" she asked him calmly, "go ahead," she replied as tears began to streak her face.

"Don't tempt me," he said coldly, yet reaching out for her gun. She took a couple of steps back. She heard the door of the office open.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice. She turned around to see Ric. Her eyes narrowed. After all he had said he had the nerve of coming back here!

"From what I heard, you just said that you wanted to kill your daughter." He said.

"Either that's a threat I can charge against you, or that's a threat that can put you back in that mental prison for good. So what's it going to be?" He was stern. He wasn't joking. He had the tone of arrogance, but only for the point of authority. She didn't get it. why was Ric going through all this trouble for her sake? Her father didn't answer, but drew his hand away from Claudia's gun. Ric took her by the arm gently.

"Come on Claudia," he said, " let's get out of here. He led her out the door and to the safety of his car.

AN: Ric finds some redemption for all those who are not bothered by Ric as much as others.


	16. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Why are you being so nice, Ric?" Claudia asked, looking down at her hands, a bit annoyed.

"Does it really matter?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes it does matter!" Claudia said raising her voice with annoyance.

"Why?" he said.

" Because you're acting like a woman with PMS! Make up your mind or else I will just have to shoot you for my sanity!" Ric began to chuckle, causing Claudia to become even more annoyed with him.

"What!" she yelled.

"Patience, this is not a very big car," he said, "you starting to sound like your father."

Claudia opened her mouth to reply, but thought against it. He, for the first time, had a point.

"So why are you all of a sudden so good? What changed your mind?' she asked.

"Well, originally, I had told your father about you and Jason. When I did tell him, he had that crazed look on his face like he was going to kill someone."

"You mean the one he has every friggin' day? Yeah, I'm familiar with it." Claudia said.

"Anyways, it hit me I had just done the biggest mistake. I walked out to my car to go home. On the way home, the words you had told me kept going through my head."

"Hold on, what words were those?" she asked.

" You had told me that day I tried to bribe you to sleep with me that I didn't give a damn about your brother."

"Why would that bother you? I don't give a damn about your brother and that doesn't bother me."

"Because it's just like my father, and when I became a lawyer, I told myself I'd be better than him. What I had done was something he would have done and that bothered the shit out of me. So I turned around, drove back to fix it, and heard your dad yelling at you. I walked in, and I'm pretty sure you know what happened after that."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Jason's."

"Why?" she asked, a little too edgy. She hoped Ric hadn't gotten smarter to be able to tell, but unfortunately for her, he had.

"I know there's something going on between you whether you two would admit it or not. I'm pretty sure, considering your father may be wanting to kill you again, that you would both feel better if you were around Jason."

...

"You've upset Karpov," Sonny said.

"It's a figment of his imagination," said Jason, "I haven't done anything to him. There shouldn't be any reason to be angry with me. I've kept the peace. There's nothing he can put against me."

"Really? Because that's not the way Karpov sees it," Sonny replied, "I think it was something along the lines of 'taking a sure alliance from under his nose' am I right?" He must be talking about the Zacharas. Who else would it be?

"Yes, I made an alliance with the Zacharas. They offered peace long before Karpov did," Jason said, "why do you even care? I thought you were out of the business. You left your empire to me and you got out of the business for Kate's well- being. Are you going against your word with this deal with Karpov?"

Sonny looked down at his folded hands. When he spoke, he spoke carefully.

"This empire I put you in charge of was once mine. You are one of my dearest and most loyal friends. I don't want to see you loose this."

"Sure you do," said Jason, "that way you can say I was wrong, you were right, I can't handle the business, and you have an excuse to be back in mob life."

"Jason, that's not how it works, that's not what I'm getting at-"

"Oh really, then what are you getting at?" To that Sonny had nothing to say.

"You know what, when you figure out where your loyalties are and you have something worth while to say to me, then you can give me a call, okay?" Jason said roughly. He took his jacket off the chair and stormed out, slamming the door on the way out.

He opened the door to his penthouse and threw his jacket violently on the floor in rage. Where did Sonny get off on telling him how to run the business? His rage was interrupted by a knock at the door.He Opened it curtly to find Claudia in the doorway with Ric standing beside her. His brows furrowed at the site of the little maggot. At the look on his face, Claudia knew this was not going to start out civil.

"Oh boy," she muttered.

**AN: what did you think? let me know your thoughts. hope you enjoyed it! don't foget to keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 21

**AN: new chapter! say yay hooray! a bit short. eh, i hope you like it!**

Chapter 21

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason said with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Hold up there, stud," Ric sneered, his temper obviously quickly getting out of control, "I just came to deliver your girlfriend." Jason's temper was rising like a tidal wave, by the second. If it weren't for his self control, he would have lunged on Ric like a puma. By the sight of Claudia's hands gripping his shirt collar and pushing him against the wall, he guessed he had tried.

"He's here to help," she said with a tone making it sound a lot more like a death threat than a reassurance.

"The slime ball, help? Huh. that's funny." Jason growled. Ric cautiously walked to the other side of the room and sat slowly in one of the chairs, eyeing the gun Jason was resting his hand on. Claudia noticed too. She roughly grabbed the gun and tossed it to the floor on the other side of the room.

"Don't let emotions run away with you. It'll get you in trouble."

"Sounds like you know what that's like. Enlighten me." Jason spat, already pissed by Sonny's crap, Ric being in the same room with him, and Claudia thinking she was the one with a right mind. Claudia caught the red alert, and didn't continue. She kept her secret this long, she wasn't going to spill it now.

"Just calm down," she said calmly, "Ric, could you leave? Thanks for the ride."

"Sure," he said hastily getting out the door. Claudia closed the door behind him and turned on Jason.

"What is up with you?" she yelled, "all he did was give me a ride from my psycho of a father's house where I had voluntarily handed him a gun to kill me!"

Jason's anger disappeared as soon as he heard that phrase.

"wait, you did what? Claudia, are you insane?" he said stepping closer, "You know he would've taken that chance don't you?"

"Yes, I am insane. It runs in the family remember?" she said sarcastically.

"that's not funny," he said seriously.

"Well I thought it was."

"Claudia!"

"Okay, okay, it was stupid I know. But it's just, he infuriates me so much!"

"What did he do?"

"changed the lock on my apartment's door," she said casually.

"We'll fix that," he said.

"Uh, and how do you suggest we fix that?"

"Um, maybe I can be of assistance," Spinelli said from the top of the stairs.


	18. Chapter 22

**AN: here is the next chapter. a bit short. sorry. hope youlike it and don't forget to R&R!**

Chapter 22

"You can?" said Claudia.

"Yes, yes I believe I can," Said Spinelli, "All I need to do is break into the locksmith's computer to find when your lock was changed, they'll have a receipt number, I'm sure they asked when your father would want the key. If I print off the receipt number then I'm sure you can get a key."

"Spinelli, that's brilliant!" Claudia said, giving him a hug.

"Oh," he said a bit baffled, "the Jackal thanks you for your praise, and assures you that any assistance for the fair Vixinella is a pleasure."

, thanks Spinelli, you're very sweet." She took a glance at Jason who was staying very quiet as Spinelli took out his laptop.

"What, no comments this time?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, things like 'don't do that to him, don't talk to him, can you be quiet'. None of those?"

"Nope, none of those," said Jason as he shook his head amused. Spinelli made his way through cyberspace an found the company, the receipt number, and everything. Claudia went and took care of it and was happy to be back in her apartment.

...................................................................

It had been months since the lock incident. There were no attempts on her life thus far, and just as Ric had told her father, he made an official warning against him. She begged him not to put him into the mental prison again, so he didn't. She had even started to think her life was normal, until she got a message on her phone from her brother telling her to come home.


	19. Chapter 23

**AN: here is a bit of a short chapter, but it's really intense and important i think. This Jaudia fic is coming to an important part probably in the next couple of keep reding! and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 23

"Hello?" John answered his phone.

"Hi John," Claudia answered, "You said Dad wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. He said to meet you in his office today to discuss your deal," he said, his confusion evident in his voice. That was good that her dad hadn't said anything about their deal.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be right over." She got up from the couch and headed out the door. Her nerves were getting amped up with every step that brought her closer to the car. She drove looking intently and straight at the road focused on where she had to go. She knew what this discussion would contain and what she would have to do in order to be accepted and to find the end of the tunnel.

She walked down the hall and into the office she always hoped would one day be hers but knew it never would be. Her father was waiting for her with a mad grin on his face.

"Hello Claudia," he said.

"Hi Daddy," she responded sweetly.

"You have done wonderfully," he said, "our plan has to be put into action now."

Claudia shifted in her spot nervously.

"Daddy, Jason-"

"Is going to die tonight, right Claudia?" he said severely. She cleared her throat. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. Her father held out a small pistol, just small enough to fit into her tight fitting skinny jeans waistband hidden under her shirt, but powerful enough to kill with one clean shot.

"I want you to go over to his house and I want you to catch him off guard. Do it any way you can. Kill him in bed if you must." He said with a mad glint in his eye and an evil chuckle that caused shivers of fear to go up Claudia's back.

"Take the gun Claudia," he said dangerously on edge. She hesitantly reached for it. she couldn't bring herself to get a grip of herself and grab it. what did it matter to her after all? Hadn't she killed plenty of people before? What was the difference this time?

"Claudia, you can do this can't you?" her father said, "because you know I can take you out of this situation you're in, but I can't guarantee you'll be in any others afterwards." He said dangerously implying to Claudia the threat she was afraid of. She took the gun and put it securely into her waistband.

"it'll be done by midnight." She said.

"that's my girl," said Anthony in a sickly smooth voice. She turned on her heel and walked as quickly as she could out of the office. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was going to kill Jason Morgan. She had no other choice. She had a job to do, and her father would know if she carried it out or not. she had no other choice. After all, when you had a job to do for Anthony Zacchara, you either did it, or ended up dead. She was his daughter, but that made no difference. He would stop at nothing to have his way, even if it meant murder.


	20. Chapter 24

**AN: aaaaaand now! the moment you've all been waiting for!!!!!! the biggie! i know this dramatic irony has been killing you guys. i'm sure you smart readers figured it out in i think chapter 17? am i right? when they were dancing? yeah, what link Jason and Caudia have. Plus: Claudia pulls out the gun! just read and find out! don't forget to review!**

Chapter 24

Claudia rhythmically breathed in and out slowly to ease her nerves. She blocked out all other noise but the clicking of her red high heels she had bought only last week. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her breathing or the clicking of her heels, she was painfully aware of the cool metal of the small hand gun settled in between her lower back and her black skinny jeans and it's purpose.

She stopped in front of Jason's door, tugged on her leather jacket, and took a deep breath before timidly knocking.

Jason answered the door to find Claudia standing there with a strange expression on her face he couldn't really read.

"Hey," she said softly, "may I come in?"

"sure, what's up?" he asked as he shut the door behind her. Though he tried to avoid the thought, he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked in her leather and jeans that showed off every curve her leg muscles took.

"Um, is Spinelli here?" she asked quickly.

"No. he's with Maxie helping her with something or other." Claudia smiled inwardly. She was so glad that Spinelli got to spend a good amount of time with the girl he had the hots for. Who knew? Maybe her feelings would turn from friendly to friendlier.

"Why do you ask?" Jason brought her out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh, just wondering," she said. She knew Spinelli wouldn't be gone long, so she had no time to lose. She had to move fast. She didn't want Spinelli to see her hurt Jason. She didn't want him to see anyone hurt Jason. She liked the kid too much. He had seen plenty of people hurt, but never seen them really get hurt, so hurt they probably would never come back to this life as she was just about to inflict.

"How about a game of pool?" she asked.

"you have a pool table. Why didn't you just ask me to go over to your house?" Jason asked confused.

"Well, I thought I'd go to your house for a change," she said with her usual smile, but missing the glint in her eyes.

' "okay, and yes, I would like to play a game."

"great! So what we playing for handsome?"

"Um, I don't know. We've played for everything there is to play on."

"okay, let's get it to be more interesting. I win, I get to kiss you. You win, you choose."

Jason paused. That was more intimate than he expected. Sure, Claudia was sexy. She was definitely things he didn't even know she was that made her softer and more attractive. He would go as far to say that Spinelli was right. She had made him feel better, and she had helped his wounds heal from his tough break with Elizabeth. And she had definitely helped him put his trust back into people, and he was sure he had done the same for her. To kiss her, he was sure, would mean more to each of them than just another pool game victory.

"Okay, I'll take that bet. Eight ball as usual?"

Her breath became shaky. She was actually going through with the plan she dreaded.

"Yeah," she said weakly, "let's do this."

She was unsteady. She couldn't concentrate knowing she was going to point the end of a gun under Jason's chin and pull the trigger just to do something for her crazy sick father who hated her guts and would never care for her as his own. She was missing holes left and right, and she just couldn't keep a firm and controlled grip on the pool stick to save her life. Jason won.

"Wow, I think that's the first time in a long time that I have actually beat you at that game."

She forced a smile. "yeah, I think so."

There was a pause. Neither knew exactly what to do. Claudia wished something would happen. she hoped he wouldn't kiss her and she would have to kill him by force. She hoped she would have to fight him. She didn't know what it was about this hit mission that was different, but she couldn't stand the fact that she was using someone again. Or maybe she did know what it was about this time. she just didn't want to admit it.

She cleared her throat.

"So,"

"So"

"our bet was that I win I kiss you. You win you choose."

"I know."

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"Hm," thought Jason. He had made up his mind a long time ago, more like when he sunk his first ball of the game. He took a couple of strides forward taking him to the spot right in front of Claudia. He brought his eyes down on hers.

She purposefully looked at the pupils of his eyes. She wanted so badly to be lost in them forever so that she would never have to come back to earth and face the terrible deed she was about to do. She felt his hands come up and caress her cheeks and her heart started beating faster. He touched his lips to hers and she felt a shock like no other. it was as if an electric current was making it's way from his lips to hers and coming full circle again. She refused to think about it. the kiss slowly deepened. She slowly brought her hand to the waist of her jeans and slowly pulled the gun out. she then closed her eyes trying to push back the oncoming tears, pulled back the safety, and placed the gun right under his chin. She had no room for mistakes.

The kiss stopped. Jason removed his hands from her face, and looked at her with a sense of betrayal, but no trace of confusion. He knew too much about the mob business to be confused. Given Claudia's reputation and who her father was, it wasn't that far of a jump for his brain to register to what the real situation was all about.

"So, went back to the dark side, didn't you?" he said bitterly.

"Yeah, I did," said Claudia with nothing better to say, "but it's not like I wanted to."

"I'm sure that's what you've told everyone you've killed on your past hit lists."

"Hm, nope. All the ones that I've had to kill haven't had these great of muscles," she said with an attempt at a sneer. It faltered and failed and Jason caught it all.

"Claudia, you don't want to do this," he said.

"I have to."

"You don't want to then you don't have to."

"yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes Jason! Yes I do!" she said desperately," you have no clue how many people want me dead. This is just one of those things I have to do."

"What, backstabbing?" she chuckled weakly and darkly.

"aw, but don't think I won't miss you," she said in an attempt at mockery, "I mean, you have awesome hair, and your muscels,..whew! plus the most gorgeous eyes." She daringly looked into them.

"They're a stunning blue," she said sincerely, "I never knew eyes could be that breath taking." She brought her face closer.

"They almost look....." she gasped and put her free hand to her mouth. Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What?" he said choppily.

"They're...Indigo."


	21. Chapter 25

**AN: hey, it's me, FlamingRose11, and i'm sure you've all been anxiously waiting to see if our dear Jasaon Morgan is going to live or die. this should answer your questions, plus bring up more questions! :D enjoy! and don't forget to review! **

Chapter 25

The gun was shaking in her hand. she lowered it and pointed the end toward the ground. She took a few faltering steps back from Jason not removing her eyes from his. She cautiously brought the gun back up and pointed it towards him. She could feel a memory trying to push it's way through her deception and disparity. It was one about a certain time in her life when she remembered being pushed into a car, and no one had half a mind to help her. That is, everyone except this one boy who was walking down the street who took the time to consider doing something for her, a complete stranger. It was one certain strange boy, very quiet, strong, and with deep indigo eyes.

"Claudia, you have to stop this," he said, "you have to put down the gun. What is going on?"

The tears started coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She almost killed the guy who had once tried saving her from being sent somewhere foreign. How much more of a screw up could she be? Her hand was still shaking, and the gun was getting unsteady. She lowered the gun once more. She couldn't believe what she had almost done. She looked down at her hand holding the gun. She watched it shaking. She looked back up at Jason and then snapped out of her trance. She dropped the gun at Stone cold's feet, and Vixinella ran. She ran for the door, but wasn't fast enough.

Jason grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. She ducked her head to avoid eye contact and tried to run again.

"Claudia! Look at me!" he said forcibly, "what is going on? What just happened?" she looked up and away. She looked him in the eye, and got struck hard with their indigo color again.

"I-I-I," she stuttered, "I can't!" she looked away and down, sharply took a turn for the door, ran out and slammed the door behind her. Jason ran for her, but just wasn't fast enough to catch up. He stopped himself at the closed door and put his hands up to it.

"Claudia!" he shouted trying to get to her through the closed door.

"Claudia, something's going on that you're not telling me, and I need to know what it is. There's a reason you came to kill me, and there's a even bigger damn reason you didn't. now what is going on? Claudia! It was my choice, and yours too. I didn't have to kiss you, and you could have pulled that trigger. Claudia!" He shouted trying so desperately to reach her. He knew it to be a moot effort, but he didn't care. He had to try no matter how hard. He couldn't run after her. He wouldn't catch her. Anyone who was as scared as she was was going to be faster than he was no matter what, especially if they were running from him. He knew she was gone, but he still had to try somehow.

What he didn't know is Claudia hadn't gone far. She was right outside, leaning against the door, out of breath and as scared as a timid rabbit, hearing and listening to every word he was saying, and somehow it all made her even more scared, but made it all the more difficult to run away like she so badly wanted to do.


	22. Chapter 26

**AN: New Jaudia chapter! gets kind of INTENSE! hope you like it! don't froget to read and review! sorry it's kind of short, but i'm working on a lot of stories here. some more GH fanfics may be making their way into 's cyberspace world! we'll see! :D remember: R&R! :D**

**-FlamingRose**

Chapter 26

"_Rrriiinnggg!!" _His phone was ringing. He sighed. Sonny again.

"Hello?"

"Jason. It's Sonny. I've got some news on Michael's shooting."

"Some news? We haven't gotten any leads lately. What's come up?"

"It's a Zacchara."

"A Zacchara?"

"yeah," he said, his temper rising quick like a thermometer, "Your little girlfriend that's who."

"Sonny calm down. You're acting on impulse. You're just upset that nothing's come up lately!"

"Wrong! something has come up and I'm telling you it's Claudia fucking Zacchara!"

"Really? Who? Who has given you this information?"

"Karpov."

"Karpov? Karpov. Sure. Sure it is."

"it's not far fetched."

"It's sketchy!" he yelled at him on the other line.

"Karpov has evidence!"

"No, Karpov has motive! He was there when Claudia and I were at Jake's after she made a truce with me," he screamed, "he got pissed off because she refused to double cross me!"

"What a load of crap!" Sonny yelled on the other line, "Claudia doesn't make pacts. She doesn't make truces! She makes lies and she's manipulative! She doesn't look out for you she looks out for herself!"

"You don't know her like I do," Jason said, dialing his voice down. He remembered that kiss. He remembered when they danced, played pool, made a truce, when she nearly killed him just now, but chose not to. She wasn't as tough as she wanted people to believe. He remembered that day she got in a wreck.

"Jason, think what you want! Be the stubborn ass that you are! just meet me at the docks in ten!" The line went dead and Jason decided there was no other alternative. He went upstairs to get his gun and his jacket. Sonny was off his rocker. He reluctantly climbed the stars.

Meanwhile, Claudia was running down the stairs after hearing the whole thing. Sonny had her pinned. Karpov had made a lucky guess, and her neck was on the line. But this time was different from all the other times her life was on the line because this time so was Jason Morgan's and she couldn't take that. Not after all the shit they'd been through. Plus, a truce was a truce, and she wasn't about to double cross him. She had to fix this mess, and there was only one way to do it. she'd have to go for the real problem. The only way to do that was to try to reason with the hot head. she would just have to go to the docks. She'd have to deal with that one man who had been waiting to use a gun on her for a long time. Sonny Corinthos.


End file.
